Emma's New Home
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Newlyweds Lavender and Parvati Brown are going to the States to adopt a child. They decide to adopt Emma Swan. A young girl with an unknown past and several homes that had returned her. But will this be the final time Emma is adopted? Will this be the home that sticks? Or is there something else out there waiting for Emma and her new family?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Beauty Therapy: Spa Day assignment, Hogwarts Sticker Album, Supermarket Sweep, Pop Figure Collection, What's Cooking, Mythology Club, Hogwarts Game Night Club, Candy Shop, and Adoption Day prompt on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. **

**Beauty Therapy: Spa Day assignment: Task 11 Seaweed Body Wrap Write about a healing hug.**

**Hogwarts Sticker Album: Dumbledore's Army (character) Lavender Brown**

**Supermarket Sweep: Inflatables (genre) family**

**Pop Figure Collection: Newt Scamander with Suitcase (object) suitcase**

**What's Cooking: Breadcrumbs (theme) found family**

**Mythology Club: (Plot) Someone who struggles to stay patient**

**Hogwarts Game Night Club: Left hand (plot) pulling someone into a hug/Right foot (location) Muggle London**

**Candy Shop: Anxiety: (I wrote for general anxiety disorder) Write a character who has any anxiety disorder**

**Hufflepuff Common Room's Adoption Day: (prompt) Write about a character getting adopted.**

**Warning for yet again another fluffy story. Also a warning for crossover with Once Upon a Time. Italics are memories. Word count is 861 words. I hope you all enjoy Emma's New Home.**

Lavender Brown looked around excitedly as the people disembarked from the plane. She and Parvati had gone to America to adopt a child from their foster care system. They'd originally been looking for a baby because they wanted to go through the whole experience of having a child. But one look at the blonde haired blue eyed girl sitting all alone had Lavender whispering in Parvati's ear.

"_How about we adopt an older child?" she had whispered to Parvati. She then proceeded to point out the girl she was watching. _

_The blonde as though knowing she was being talked about had looked up from the book she was reading. She didn't smile. She just watched the two women as they whispered amongst each other. Then she went back to reading. No one ever came here to adopt the older children anyway. Why adopt older when you can get a newborn?_

"_I think that's a good idea," Parvati said. "We can adopt a baby when we're more established as a family and I'm sure that child could a good home."_

"_Can I help you ladies?" one of the workers in the orphanage had asked. She followed the direction in which Lavender and Parvati had been looking. "That's Emma Swan. She's one of our regulars. You don't want her though?"_

"_Why not?" Lavender cocked an eyebrow at the woman, curiosity coloring her voice. Emma looked like a nice young girl. She wasn't bothering anyone. She was sitting there reading her book._

"_She has a tendency of running away from all the homes she's placed in," the woman said. "She might be one of the cases where she grows out of the foster care system."_

_Parvati's smile turning a frown as she turned towards the woman. "That won't be happening," she said pointedly. "My wife, Lavender, and I would like to adopt Emma."_

_The woman chuckled. "Why don't you go talk to her?"_

Lavender scanned the crowd for the familiar blonde hair of their adopted daughter. Personally she would have rather flown to the States and picked the girl up. It wasn't fair to make the poor thing fly all the way to England by herself, after all.

"Don't fret, love," Parvati said. "Emma seemed very excited to come and live with us. She'll be coming out of those doors any minute.

"I know," Lavender said. "I'm just so excited that she's finally here."

"Me too."

Lavender went back to scanning the crowd again. She knew that Emma wouldn't have changed that much in the time between them signing the papers, getting her passport, and the time she got here.

"_Hello, Emma," Lavender said taking a seat on the other end of sofa Emma was sitting on. "I'm Lavender, and this my wife Parvati Brown."_

"_Hello," Emma said quietly, looking up from her book. "The baby rooms are over there. I know most people come here looking for one of them."_

"_We were thinking that maybe we could talk to you." Lavender gave her nervous smile. "You caught our eye immediately once we walked into the room. How old are you, Emma?"_

_Emma sighed, seeing she was about to get rid of the women. "I'm ten," she said putting a bookmark in her book. "I've been here on and off since I was a baby."_

"_That's so sad," Parvati whispered sitting on Emma's other side. "Why would anyone take someone in and then return them?"_

"_It always seems to be something I've done wrong," Emma whispered sadly. "I see all these other kids going off to good family. Then I get picked and the family is either terrible or they believe other people's lies about me."_

"_I've been told you've run away from a couple of homes. Why was that?"_

"_It's better to run away then be sent back here and have to deal with looks the other children would give me."_

_Lavender shared a look with Parvati over Emma's shoulder and then nodded. "Emma," she said with a smile. "How would you like to come to England to live with my wife, and I?"_

"_Are you kidding?" _

"_No."_

"_I'd like that. I'd really really like that."_

_Parvati flagged the woman they'd spoken to earlier over telling her that they'd like to adopt Emma._

_They had signed the paperwork that day and started the process that would allow Emma to come to England. Then the time came to wait._

"There she is," Parvati said breaking Lavender out of her thoughts and memories. "There she is."

"Emma," Lavender called out excitedly running over to the young girl, who was pulling her threadbare red suitcase after her. "I'm so glad your here." She pulled the blonde girl into a hug, feeling her tense for a bit. Then as if by magic she relaxed. "Let's go home."

"Yeah," said Emma a smile coming to her face, finally feeling like she had found a forever home. "Let's go home."

Walking out the London airport with their new daughter Emma between Lavender thought that life couldn't get any better. She had yet to learn that this is the farthest thing from the truth. The best was yet to come.

**I hope you all enjoyed Emma's New Home. **


End file.
